


Brine Kingdom

by Megamix07



Category: Aquaman (2018)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:01:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26814787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamix07/pseuds/Megamix07
Summary: The Brine King was a warrior. He was defeated by Orm. This didn't stop him from being one the fiercest warriors of the deep. But what happened to him afterwards. Read to find out.
Relationships: Arthur Curry/Mera, Arthur Curry/Orm Marius
Kudos: 2





	Brine Kingdom

"Hold on sire." "Gah. Must you be so gentle," the Brine King asked. The doctor nodded. The reattachment of his arm was painful. But pain was not his forte. 

Black Manta had recovered. He took his tech and escaped. He went to his submarine and snuck into Atlantis. He got into the guards rooms and killed a thew for easiness. He swam to the kitchens and put poison into the food. "See if poison effects you." Manta swam back to his submarine. He parked over the city to see if his plan was successful.

The Brine King was there. The food was fine. Fine. His food was off though. It tasted a bit poisonous. But he drank poison like others drank wine. For fun, he was professional. The food was better with the poison in it. 

Manta's plan had failed. Well, it was an improvised plan. He would need to do better next. Next time.


End file.
